


A Long Time Coming

by bruther



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Exile, F/M, Fluff, Last Chance, M/M, Multi, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Senior year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruther/pseuds/bruther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael would always find himself asking, "What was the point in life? it is so minuscule and short. I’m so insignificant here. There is no way that I could make a change or be remembered, so what was the point of life for anyone? Tomorrow would be another day at high school. We go there to… “learn” so that we can work for the rest of our lives. Why? So that we could try to make a life for ourselves and spend most of it working. Yeah what a life. The only other purpose of school was to be judged by all of your peers and placed where others seen fit for you, causing you to be social outcast like me if you can’t find your spot quick enough. But, tomorrow is a new day. Grant it, it will be probably be full of the same judging faces that mock you every step of the way. That’s life for you, just a giant mockery. It’s even worse when you’re a guy that was nonathletic, not a geek, or even a smart nerd. I’m just odd enough that every group looks at me and laughs. I’m not accepted by anyone. This will be my senior year so I am already kind of use to being left alone, but now tomorrow I have to face the start of another year of the same high school drama."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time fanfiction writing. Looking for any advise or ideas of how the store should go.

What was the point in life? it is so minuscule and short. I’m so insignificant here. There is no way that I could make a change or be remembered, so what was the point of life for anyone? Tomorrow would be another day at high school. We go there to… “learn” so that we can work for the rest of our lives. Why? So that we could try to make a life for ourselves and spend most of it working. Yeah what a life. The only other purpose of school was to be judged by all of your peers and placed where others seen fit for you, causing you to be social outcast like me if you can’t find your spot quick enough. But, tomorrow is a new day. Grant it, it will be probably be full of the same judging faces that mock you every step of the way. That’s life for you, just a giant mockery. It’s even worse when you’re a guy that was nonathletic, not a geek, or even a smart nerd. I’m just odd enough that every group looks at me and laughs. I’m not accepted by anyone. This will be my senior year so I am already kind of use to being left alone, but now tomorrow I have to face the start of another year of the same high school drama.

I awoke to my alarm signifying that a new year of the same crappy drama was about to start. I wasn't ready for everyone to start hammering me with questions of my boring summer and how much everyone else got done with their break. How the rich kids all went to other countries for the summer and how much everyone was missing out. But then again, I don’t really talk to many people.  
As I got around I seen my dad had left me some lunch money. My father was the only parent I have know in my life. He always told me about my mother before she died of cancer. I remembered a little bit of her, but only parts that you would see in a horror movie or something. Like her coughing up gallons of blood and being too tired to get out of bed. The same old same old of any other cancer victim story.  
I remember the day she died very clearly though. She let me stay home from school that day because she said, “ It’s only the 1st grade. You’ll have plenty more to go to later,”she smiled and continued,” I promise to spend all day with you just so you don’t miss out.”   
She spent every moment with me most of that day. She made my pancakes and eggs that morning. We were watching one of our favorite shows. I was sitting her lap when I felt her squeeze me and whispered, “I love you so much Michael, remember that.” All I said to her was, “ I know mommy, I love you too.” I felt her grip loosen she fell to a deep sleep with a smile on her face. After about 5 minutes my dad had gotten home and seen her. He started to cry pulling me off her. Not knowing what to do I stood there watching as paramedics took her away. All I did was ask my day,”Where is she going?”  
“Mommy is going to Heaven now Mickey.” he said wiping his eyes and kissing me on the forehead.”She will always love you but she has to leave.”  
“But mommy said she was going to spend the day with me, she can’t leave.” I began to cry.  
“She has to go Mickey.”  
“But she can’t. She promised me she spend the whole day with me. She never breaks a promise.”  
He held me tighter.  
“Mommy! Mommy! You can’t leave, you said you would spend the day with me! No! No mommy! You can’t leave you promised me! You can’t go!”  
My alarm went off again on my cell phone bringing me out of my thoughts and letting me know I had to catch the bus.


	2. The Bus

I was one of the only seniors on the bus. I felt embarrassed at the fact that I still had to ride it. I sat in the back of the bus in a section reserved for the seniors and since i was the only one the sections consisted of just the last 2 rows in case someone else were to ever ride as well. My bus stop was the first one on an hour long rout that had to pick up over 30 other people. I often nodded off trying to fight off sleep but eventually I gave in to its power and dozed off. I awoken every time we stopped to try to keep count of how many stops we had to make so that I knew how many people we would be hosting this year, but I quickly lost interest and just covered my head with the hood to my coat.  
I awoken to something being tossed at me and a sudden thud in my seat. I immediately pulled off my hood to see who the prick was to sit in my seat knowing that even if it was a senior there was no way that all the other seats were taken. I was met with a guy that had a large grin staring directly at me with just enough room that if I had thrown a punch in reaction he would be safe but just close enough that we could feel the other’s presence. He had on tight fitting shirt that had very colorful text saying, “FISH!!!!” He had a large nose that did not quite fit his face but somehow blending in with his large set grin, and had short sandy brown hair that looked messed up but looked like it was suppose to.  
“M’names Gavin.” he said with a British accent and an extending arm looking for a fist bump.  
All I could do was glare at the prick and leaned over to see the other seats. 2 of the 3 other seats were still open and yet he sat with me.  
“Michael.” I said with a slightly agitated voice.  
“Nice to meet you Mic-ool.”he said with a even larger grin because I had finally responded to him.  
“It’s Michael, not Mic-ool.” I said mocking his accent.  
“That what I said Mic-ool.” he started to laugh realizing that his accent might have set off the name incorrectly.   
“Not to be rude, but why the fuck are you sitting with me?” as a gestured to the other seats.  
He laughed again,”Because you donut, you looked all sad and mopey, so I thought I’d pop in and say hello. Hello.”  
He must have noticed my RvB shirt, or he was getting really handsy.  
“Red vs Blue!”he yelled causing some kids in front of us to glance back for a second and turn back around. “I love that series, it’s top.”  
Laughing at the fact he referred top as a description,”You know about RvB?”  
“Who doesn't? Who is your favorite character?”  
“I don’t know it would have to be between Church or Grif.”  
“I like Tucker and Donut.”  
“Red or blue?” I said now a little more friendly, but not too much he still woke me up.  
“I don’t think I could choose a side I love them both.” he said snickering.  
I laughed a little saying,”What a pussy answer. You have to pick a side, so that I know if i have to kill you or not.”  
He got a half grin,”Please Mic-ool you couldn't even if you wanted to. I already have you under my charm. Also you don’t have to pick a side if you don’t want to. They do kinda merge together.”  
“Wow, what a spoiler alert there.” I said glaring at him as he covers his mouth regretting that he said that.  
“I’m so sorry i didn't mean,” I started laughing before he could finish.  
“I’m just fucking with you man lighten up,” I said as I shoved him out of my seat.   
There was a thud as he flailed trying to catch himself but failing between the seats,”and get out of my seat.”  
“Mic-ool! I could have died! You really could have killed me. O God now I’m going to have to go into some witness protection program or something, so that you don’t try again.”   
“Don’t be a baby.” I I was one of the only seniors on the bus. I felt embarrassed at the fact that I still had to ride it. I sat in the back of the bus in a section reserved for the seniors and since i was the only one the sections consisted of just the last 2 rows in case someone else were to ever ride as well. My bus stop was the first one on an hour long rout that had to pick up over 30 other people. I often nodded off trying to fight off sleep but eventually I gave in to its power and dozed off. I awoken every time we stopped to try to keep count of how many stops we had to make so that I knew how many people we would be hosting this year, but I quickly lost interest and just covered my head with the hood to my coat.  
I awoken to something being tossed at me and a sudden thud in my seat. I immediately pulled off my hood to see who the prick was to sit in my seat knowing that even if it was a senior there was no way that all the other seats were taken. I was met with a guy that had a large grin staring directly at me with just enough room that if I had thrown a punch in reaction he would be safe but just close enough that we could feel the other’s presence. He had on tight fitting shirt that had very colorful text saying, “FISH!!!!” He had a large nose that did not quite fit his face but somehow blending in with his large set grin, and had short sandy brown hair that looked messed up but looked like it was suppose to.  
“M’names Gavin.” he said with a British accent and an extending arm looking for a fist bump.  
All I could do was glare at the prick and leaned over to see the other seats. 2 of the 3 other seats were still open and yet he sat with me.  
“Michael.” I said with a slightly agitated voice.  
“Nice to meet you Mic-ool.”he said with a even larger grin because I had finally responded to him.  
“It’s Michael, not Mic-ool.” I said mocking his accent.  
“That what I said Mic-ool.” he started to laugh realizing that his accent might have set off the name incorrectly.   
“Not to be rude, but why the fuck are you sitting with me?” as a gestured to the other seats.  
He laughed again,”Because you donut, you looked all sad and mopey, so I thought I’d pop in and say hello. Hello.”  
He must have noticed my RvB shirt, or he was getting really handsy.  
“Red vs Blue!”he yelled causing some kids in front of us to glance back for a second and turn back around. “I love that series, it’s top.”  
Laughing at the fact he referred top as a description,”You know about RvB?”  
“Who doesn't? Who is your favorite character?”  
“I don’t know it would have to be between Church or Grif.”  
“I like Tucker and Donut.”  
“Red or blue?” I said now a little more friendly, but not too much he still woke me up.  
“I don’t think I could choose a side I love them both.” he said snickering.  
I laughed a little saying,”What a pussy answer. You have to pick a side, so that I know if i have to kill you or not.”  
He got a half grin,”Please Mic-ool you couldn't even if you wanted to. I already have you under my charm. Also you don’t have to pick a side if you don’t want to. They do kinda merge together.”  
“Wow, what a spoiler alert there.” I said glaring at him as he covers his mouth regretting that he said that.  
“I’m so sorry i didn't mean,” I started laughing before he could finish.  
laughed as he climbed into the seat in front of me.  
“I’ll be a baby if i want.” he commented while sticking his tongue out at me.” So how long have you be going to this school?”  
“Since I was a freshman. I’m a senior now, so about 6 years.” I said with a grin.  
Gavin looked at me quizzically before my snickering gave away that I was joking,”Man, you must be really stupid to have to take be here for 6 years.” He started to grin,” This will be my 4th year and I’m a senior too. I wonder what classes we will have together?”  
“Why do you think we’ll have any together? It’s a big school and there is a lot of classes. The chances of me being stuck with you is next to not at all.”   
“Now come on Mic-ool you know that you’d be devastated if we never had a class together. I bet it would be the bloody end of your world.”  
“Now what makes you say that?”  
“Because you pleb, we are going to be new besties and there is no way you could survive without me now.”  
All I could do was laugh at how the fact that we only know each other for less than half an hour and he’s already saying how we are going to be the best of friends as if he even knows me, but something about me likes the little prick.  
“How cute, you can’t take your eyes off me Mic-ool.” he said winking at me.  
Never mind i could live without him.  
As we got off of the bus, he gawked at me since after his last comment i have not spoken a word to him or even looked at him.   
“Come on Mic-ool you know that i was just joking.” he began to whine.  
Only looking at him with one eye showing that i was still not going to give him my full attention,” Fine you baby. Stop your crying and lets go get our schedules for class.”  
After getting our schedules we found out that we had 3 of our classes together, Spanish for our second hour, Creative writing for our 4th (right before lunch), and Human Anatomy for our last hour of the day, because we are seniors we get to have a free hour for our last hour so that we can do any college preparations that a class might get in the way of.   
“Nice Mic-ool, we can hang out almost all day together!,” the overly eager brit yelled out causing some stares to point our way.  
“NOOO!,” i yelled out covering my heart and dropping to my knees to make it even more dramatic,” God why have you forsaken me?!”  
“Get off your knees you pleb, unless you’re planning on blowing someone.” the brit laughed out.  
“Please if either of us were to do some blowing it would be you.” i said as i got up.  
“What! Why would i have to be the one blowing someone?” the brit said laughing as if he already knew what i was about to say.  
“Because you already look like a flamer, might as well confirm what everyone is thinking.”  
“Please if either of us are bum lovers it would be you with that, all so innocent looking face.” he said sticking his tongue out as we got ready to leave to our homerooms.  
“Hey you only know me for, like an hour you don't get to say how innocent i might or might not be.” i said turning around to leave.   
I looked back realizing that he is new and won’t have a clue on where any of the classes might be, but he already faded into the sea of students rushing to get to their classes so that they are not late on the first day.   
So far this day is not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I know it wasn't that long, but I thought It would be a good way to get a look into his past before jumping into the story. Leave a comment saying what you liked or hated about it so i can be sure to work on it. I'll try to update every or every other Saturday.


End file.
